


Niñera Improvisada

by ZimVader0017



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: Resúmen: De todo lo extraño que Dib ha presenciado a Zim hacer, esto fue lo más inesperado. En todos los años que ha conocido al alienígena, nunca pensó que vería este lado del pequeño invasor.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el #ConcursoZaDr de Amaikurai.

Dib estaba escondido detrás de los anaqueles, sus ojos y su mente en desacuerdo con lo que estaba observando en ese mismo momento.

Se encontraba en una tienda de víveres, lugar donde había seguido a Zim minutos antes. El alienígena había ido personalmente a hacer las compras, algo raro ya que usualmente simplemente dejaba que su asistente robótico lo hiciera. Las únicas veces en que el invasor frecuentaba las tiendas era cuando necesitaba algo específico para uno de sus grandes planes. 

La semana anterior Dib había intentado detener un plan que envolvía envenenar las hamburguesas de McMeaties con aguas residuales. Lamentablemente para Zim y afortunadamente para Dib, por pura casualidad la compañía había retirado toda la carne del lote por contaminación por otras sustancias, por lo tanto la carne envenenada nunca llegó a los consumidores y simplemente fue enviada a los vertederos.

La ira de Zim no se hizo esperar, y juró que volvería con un plan aún más maligno. Dib asumió que Zim estaba en la tienda por ese mismo propósito.

Lo que Dib no recordó fue que no se puede asumir por las apariencias, y esa era la razón por la cual actualmente se encontraba anonadado ante la escena que tenía enfrente.

Ahí estaba Zim con un carrito de compras y GIR a su lado (cómo es que permitían que GIR entrara a la tienda a pesar de ser un "perro", nunca lo supo). Pero lo más extraño era lo que había dentro de la cesta del carrito. 

Tres pequeños niños de piel púrpura estaban sentados en la cesta mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Claramente también eran alienígenas, sólo que no eran Irken. 

Lo que más le perturbaba a Dib era el hecho de que alguien haya confiado lo suficiente de Zim como para dejarle sus hijos. Zim no era el más competente y tampoco el más cariñoso. 

.....A menos que los padres no lo hicieran de manera voluntaria.

Decidió arriesgarse y enfrentar al Irken quién intentaba alcanzar una caja de avena instantánea de una repisa alta. Cuando cumplió los catorce años, había comenzado a hacerse más alto. Ahora con diecinueve años ya medía 1.82 metros, por lo que sólo tuvo que colarse detrás del pequeño sin ser notado y alcanzar con facilidad la caja de avena. 

Zim, sobresaltado, voltea a ver quién se atrevió a quitarle la caja de avena. Cuando ve que es Dib, su expresión de molestia se volvió aún más tóxica. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, asqueroso gusano?" 

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, moco espacial. ¿Comprando cosas para tu nuevo plan malévolo?" 

En el fondo de su mente, Dib se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta. Claramente Zim no se traía algo entre manos con unos niños a cuestas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era el hábito.

"¿No fue suficiente arruinar mi plan la semana pasada? ¿Ahora vienes a molestarme con tus sucias mentiras? Zim no está planeando nada, y si lo estuviera, no te lo diría." 

"Tío Zim, ¿qué es esa criatura tan grandota?" 

Ambos volvieron sus miradas a la cesta dónde se encontraban los niños. Dichos pequeños miraban a Dib con obvia curiosidad. 

Desde esta distancia, Dib podía verlos con más detenimiento. Definitivamente no eran Irken. 

Tenían la cabeza un poco más grande, con ojos pequeños y unas pinzas en sus cabezas. Todo lo demás parecía ser similar a un Irken excepto sus piernas, las cuales además de ser finas, estaban dobladas en sentido contrario como las aves.

Zim aprovechó la distracción para arrebatarle la caja de avena a Dib. 

"No es importante, sólo es una criatura muy apestosa y estúpida, no le presten atención." 

"¡OYE!" 

Pero Zim ya se había marchado. Sin pagar las compras, pero eso era usual, los cajeros ya no le prestaban importancia.

"¡DEMONIOS! Necesito averiguar qué Zim está haciendo con esos niños. Espero que no los esté entrenando como sus ayudantes para conquistar el mundo."

Sin más que hacer, se marchó a su casa para prepararse a enfrentar el alienígena en su base.


	2. Chapter 2

*En la base de Zim*

Zim se encontraba en su laboratorio. Era cierto que no tenía un plan, pero de vez en cuando trabajaba en distintos aparatos cuando estaba aburrido.

Arriba en la casa se escuchaban las risas de niños junto con la de GIR. No había pensado que los dejaría libres de su cápsula, pero la Computadora le había advertido que uno de los niños había enfermado, y los otros iban por el mismo camino al estar levemente desnutridos. Él les suplia de nutrientes en líquidos, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente. 

No podía dejarlos solos mientras encontraba algún alimento humano que fuera seguro para ellos. Por lo tanto se los tuvo que llevar. Encontrarse con el humano cabezón no había sido previsto, pero debía admitir que no le sorprendió. 

Por suerte el estúpido no le hizo preguntas sobre los niños, no hubiera sabido cómo responderle. Aún no tenía claro el porqué se preocupó tanto cuando la Computadora le advirtió sobre sus pésimas condiciones de salud.

Podía engañarse a sí mismo y decir que la preocupación surgía del hecho que si el padre de los niños se enteraba que estaban enfermos, podría intentar cobrar venganza y enviarle aparatos defectuosos. Sí, esa era una muy buena razón. El hecho que el Prisionero 777 fue alguna vez su compañero de trabajo y su amigo no tenía nada que ver. 

"Señor, el chico cabezón se encuentra con una mochila frente a la puerta. ¿Quiere que active los gnomos?" 

Zim no se sorprendió de que Dib apareciera, después de todo, siempre lo hacía. Lo que sí le daba curiosidad es que el chico simplemente estaba parado frente a su puerta cuando usualmente era sorprendido intentado escabullirse por una entrada previamente desconocida. La mochila era una adición nueva también.

"No, Computadora. Me encargaré de él yo mismo."

Zim procedió a subir por el elevador secreto hasta la casa. No se molestó a ponerse su disfraz, ya Dib conocía su naturaleza Irken. Los niños y GIR, por algún milagro no había hecho un desastre en la sala. Estaban ocupados comiendo de la avena que había robado más temprano en el día bajo el ojo vigilante de Minimoose. 

Se preguntó por unos segundos dónde había estado el pequeño alce, pero pronto le restó importancia. 

Abrió la puerta a un Dib nervioso y ligeramente avergonzado.

"Ah, hola, Zim. Lindo día, ¿no?" 

Zim levantó una ceja inexistente, claramente no estaba impresionado.

"¿Qué haces aquí, mono apestoso?" 

"Ah, bueno, verás……" 

*Previamente en la casa de Dib* 

Dib se encontraba en su habitación, revisando todos sus aparatos de defensa, algunos robados de Zim y modificados, cuando su hermana decide causarle un ataque al corazón abriendo su puerta de un golpe. 

"¡DIB! ¡ESCUCHAME AHORA, PORQUE NO LO REPETIRÉ!" 

Luego de haberse calmado lo suficiente como para poder prestar atención, asintió su cabeza, temeroso de hacerla enojar aún más. 

"Un grupo de compañeros de juego vendrán a un torneo. Va a durar tres días, ya papá me dió permiso. Sé que dirás qué no serás una molestia, pero yo te conozco. Aún cuando te pido paz y tranquilidad, insistes en platicar sobre tu estúpida rivalidad con Zim. No quiero que arruines ésta reunión." 

Dib asintió nuevamente, un poco confundido.

"Quiero que te quedes en otro lugar. En un hotel, en una banca en el parque, no me importa, pero no te quiero en ésta casa." 

"¿Cómo dices?" 

"¡Que no te quiero en ésta casa! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" 

"¡Ésta es mi casa también, no puedes echarme!" 

"¡Pues qué mal, ya lo hice! ¡Ahora largo antes de que te golpeé!" 

Dib no tuvo otra opción que seguir sus órdenes. Rápidamente empacó suficiente ropa para tres días, dinero y otras necesidades. No sabía dónde dirigirse y no quería quedarse en una banca en el parque. 

Luego de deliberarlo, decidió que ya que iba a espiar a Zim, podría preguntar si se podía quedar por algunos días. Después de todo, no era como si fuera la primera vez que ocurría. 

Hace par de años atrás, Dib nuevamente había sido enviado a la Casa Loca para Chicos. Pasaron algunas semanas cuando Zim finalmente se desesperó por su ausencia y lo sacó de allí. Dib se tuvo que quedar en su base a esperar que dejaran de buscarlo. Claro, lo mantuvo en una jaula, pero era mejor que estar en un cuarto blanco amarrado y amordazado. 

Y por esa razón se encontraba en la casa de su 'frenemy' preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. 

Zim lo miró por unos momentos, luego comenzó a reírse. 

"Ay, Dib, tonto Dib. ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que te quedes aquí?" 

En esos momentos se escuchó un estruendo en la sala. Lo más preocupante vino después: un niño llorando. 

Dib no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Zim lo había dejado plantado y había ingresado a la casa. No sabía si la expresión de susto y preocupación en la cara de Zim había sido imaginada o no. 

Curioso, entró con cuidado a la casa. Quedó impactado por lo que veía. 

Zim se encontraba en cuclillas frente a uno de los niños púrpuras, secándole las lágrimas e intentando calmarlo. Los otros niños se veían sobresaltados pero más tranquilos mientras miraban a Zim y luego miraban lo que había quedado de la cocina, la cual parecía haber sufrido una explosión. 

Satisfecho con el hecho de que el niño no estaba lastimado, sólo se había asustado, Zim se incorporó para inspeccionar la cocina. 

Sin saber que hacer, Dib cerró la puerta y colocó su mochila sobre el sofá. Zim continuaba ignorando su presencia, sin embargo, sintió tres pares de ojos sobre él. 

"Señor, ¿Usted es amigo del tío Zim?" 

Dib los miró y sintió la necesidad de sentarse en el suelo para no parecer tan inmenso e intimidante. 

"Bueno, no necesariamente. Pero nos conocemos desde hace años." 

"¿Usted se quedará aquí con nosotros?" 

El pequeño que preguntaba señalaba su mochila. 

"En realidad no lo sé. Zim parece que no me quiere aquí." 

"Por favor quédese." 

"Sí, señor, por favor. El tío Zim estuvo más tranquilo luego que se vieran ayer. Hasta sonrió un poco." 

"Pensó que no lo vimos, pero sí lo vimos." 

Dib no sabía que hacer. Los pequeños parecían haberle tomado un agradado, pero Zim era impredecible. 

Hablando de Zim, Dib levantó la vista para ver qué hacía, y se sobresaltó cuando unos ojos magenta lo miraban intensamente. Aunque el intento de intimidación se había dañado un poco, a causa de un leve sonrojo púrpura que había aparecido en sus mejillas. 

Zim había escuchado todo lo que los niños le dijeron a Dib, y en realidad no podía negar lo que ellos habían dicho. 

"Eh…."

"No tienes a dónde ir, gusano, ¿cierto? Entonces dejaré que te quedes. No te metas en donde no te conviene, y no tienes permitido entrar al laboratorio a menos que yo te lo autorice, ¿entendido?" 

Un poco mudo y todavía en shock por el giro en la actitud de Zim, Dib asintió tontamente y se levantó para recoger su mochila. Siguió al invasor hacia unas habitaciones (muy alejadas del laboratorio) que la Computadora había creado unos minutos atrás. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que la cocina estaba nuevamente en condiciones prístinas. 

"Listo, aquí te quedarás. Le he ordenado a la Computadora a crear una ducha con tu ácida agua para que te puedas asear y no apestes la base."

Se giró para irse, pero recordó algo. 

"Casi lo olvidaba. Dame tu brazo." 

Dib no quería hacerlo, pero la mirada severa de Zim le incomodó un poco, así que obedeció.

Zim le colocó una pulsera rosada con el símbolo Irken que brillaba con una luz tenue. 

"Esto es para saber dónde estás a todo momento. No te necesito hurgando en los laboratorios sin mi conocimiento." 

Satisfecho, Zim finalmente de marchó, dejando a Dib sólo en la habitación. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que estén curiosos sobre qué le pasó a la cocina: mientras Dib le explicaba a Zim porque estaba ahí, Minimoose se fue para no se sabe dónde, y GIR se aburrió. Entonces, GIR decidió que meter uno de sus cerditos de juguete en el horno caliente sería una buena idea.


	3. Chapter 3

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayores incidentes. 

Dib demostró que podía ser útil al cuidar a los niños. Los niños se encariñaron mucho con 'el señor Dib', y Zim aprovechó la oportunidad para terminar las reparaciones e informes que se habían pospuesto debido a las enfermedades de los niños. Todavía no se habían recuperado del todo, pero Dib los mantenía distraídos. 

La mejor noticia era que el jugar tanto les abrió el apetito y ahora estaban llegando a un peso más saludable. Dib se había hecho cargo de las tareas de la cocina ya que no tenía mucha fe en que GIR no los envenenaría a todos. Después de todo, tenía que comer también, y sin que Zim lo supiera, había visto lo que las 'creaciones' de GIR le habían hecho al pobre alienígena.

Dib no se había imaginado que se habría encariñado de los niños, por lo general le incomodaban ya que él no había tenido una gran infancia, y entre su hermana y él nunca hubo mucho afecto. 

Había estado distraído durante todo ese tiempo, por lo tanto nunca se dió cuenta de que de vez en cuando, en momentos dónde pensaba que estaba ocupado en el laboratorio, Zim se asomaba sigilosamente a la sala para observarlos. O, más precisamente, observarlo a ÉL. 

Los niños, sin embargo, eran más perceptivos de lo que ambos daban crédito, por lo que notaron de inmediato cómo la tensión incómoda del primer día en que Dib se quedó en la base se había desvanecido para la tarde del segundo día. 

Notaron como su 'tío Zim' se quedaba por mucho más tiempo en la sala con ellos durante un programa de televisión. También notaron cómo el 'señor Dib' actuaba muy relajado, y cómo, al parecer sin ser consciente de ello, le dirigía una sonrisa sincera al tío Zim cuando se daba cuenta de que el pequeño invasor había decidido alejarse de su laboratorio y quedarse a ver televisión o jugar videojuegos con ellos. 

Sin que ambos adultos lo sospecharan, ellos ya esperaban con ansias lo que sabían que iba a ocurrir. Y tenían un plan para 'ayudar' el proceso.

\--------------------------

Dib se encontraba en su habitación temporera leyendo una de sus revistas paranormales, y a la misma vez, actualizando sus foros con la nueva información que había obtenido. Nada de la información era sobre Zim o sobre los niños, por supuesto, habían alcanzado un tipo de tregua durante su estancia allí. Pero Zim le había permitido usar la Computadora y había encontrado algunas cosas interesantes sobre los otros planetas del Sistema Solar. 

Tenía puesto sus auriculares, así que no escuchó cuando su puerta se abrió. Sin embargo, sí escuchó cuando fue cerrada de un portazo. Mirando hacia el suelo, vió un pedazo de papel. Cuando lo recogió se dió cuenta de que era un dibujo de los muchos que los niños ya le habían obsequiado. 

Éste dibujo en particular era un poco diferente. En él, estaban los tres niños (Vortianos, como luego descubrió), al otro lado estaban claramente GIR y Minimoose, y en el centro estaban él y Zim…..

Tomados de la mano.

Se quedó mirando las manos entrelazadas por un momento atónito, luego sintió como el rubor se le subía hasta las orejas. 

Quiero decir, sí, realmente estaba disfrutando de su breve estadía allí, y pensó que la actitud más tranquila de Zim era un cambio agradable. 

Pero eso no significaba que en realidad pensara que Zim era un poco lindo cuando lo dejaba observar mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio y su boca hacía un puchero de concentración. O cuán dulce pensó que era cuando encontró a Zim mirando a los niños con un poco de afecto vacilante, como si tuviera miedo de mostrar demasiadas emociones (lo cual, teniendo en cuenta cómo era su raza, tenía sentido).

Mordió su labio inferior cuando se dió cuenta de que sí, poco a poco se había enamorado de este lado tierno del invasor. No sabía qué hacer, y le pudo haber dado una crisis existencial si su puerta no se hubiera abierto por segunda vez. 

Allí estaba Zim, con una expresión indiferente, pero si lo conocías tan bien como lo conocía Dib, notarías que estaba inquieto por algo. 

"¿Qué sucede?" 

"¿Has visto a los Vortianos?" 

Dib estaba inmediatamente en guardia. ¿No estaban allí los niños hace un par de minutos? ¿Quién más le habría dado el dibujo?

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No los viste en el pasillo?" 

"No te estaría preguntando por ellos si los hubiera visto, idiota. Pensé que estaban en el salón de juegos, pero no están. Los he estado buscando por toda la base." 

Dib se incorporó de la esponjosa cama y se acercó a Zim con el dibujo. 

"Bueno, pues, alguien dejó esto aquí hace unos minutos atrás. No deben estar muy lejos. Tal vez están jugando a las escondidas."

Zim escaneó el dibujo y sus ojos se posaron en sus manos entrelazadas. Su rostro se puso un poco púrpura, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Fueron juntos a buscarlos, Dib revisando las repisas altas en las habitaciones. Había aprendido de muy mala manera que a los pequeños Vortianos les gustaba escalar.

Zim, mientras tanto, se maldecía por no haberles colocado un rastreador como le había hecho a Dib. 

Estaban conscientes de que sí en realidad estaban jugando a las escondidas, podrían estar moviéndose, así que se mantenían en un sólo lugar por unos momentos en caso de que casualmente pasara uno de los niños por ahí. 

Llegaron a la última habitación que no tenía cerrojo. Era la habitación de simulaciones, Dib ya había estado en ella antes. 

Cuando ingresaron estaba todo oscuro y apagado. De momento se cerró la puerta y la simulación se encendió. 

Estaban en un claro en un bosque, iluminado por la Luna. Zim había hecho algunas modificaciones y ajustes para que las simulaciones se sintieran más reales, por lo tanto, sintieron una brisa fresca sobre ellos mientras cantaban algunos grillos. 

Todavía no habían superado su repentina desorientación, cuando de repente se escuchó una melodía suave. [Inserte su canción romántica preferida aquí]

Y allí, debajo de un árbol, con sonrisas engreídas en sus rostros, estaban sentados los tres niños Vortianos junto con un muy sonriente GIR y un Minimoose satisfecho.

Ambos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que habían tramado. 

Zim intentó verse furioso, pero solo atinaba a verse muy avergonzado mientras que Dib tenía una expresión de incredulidad. No podían creer que esos mocosos planearan algo así. 

Después de un rato escuchando la música y las risas de los niños, todo le pareció bastante divertido a Dib, por lo que solo sonrió y decidió seguir la corriente. 

Cuidadosamente tomó la mano de Zim (asegurándose de que el invasor no estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cara) y lo giró hacia sí mismo. Colocó la mano de Zim sobre su hombro mientras colocaba la suya sobre la cintura de su nueva pareja de baile. 

"No te preocupes, solo sigue mis pasos." 

Entonces esa fue la noche en que Zim aprendió a bailar, y también fue la noche en que se decidió que Dib se quedaría por una semana más. 

Y si hubieron un par de besos furtivos aquí y allá, los niños no te lo dirían. Era su pequeño secreto. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡YA! Espero que les haya gustado. Desde que ví esos niños, me enamoré de ellos, son tan tiernos. 
> 
> Zim es un demente, pero creo que al menos tiene algo parecido a un corazón, de lo contrario no se sentiría tan culpable por hacer llorar a GIR. 
> 
> He leído esto más de seis veces, pero algo se me pudo haber quedado, así que cualquier corrección es apreciada. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego! ❤️ 
> 
> ~ZV0017


End file.
